A bed rail is a structure engaged to the side of a bed to prevent a person, especially a child, from rolling out of bed and falling to the floor. A bed rail includes a leg portion that is sandwiched between the mattress and box spring. A bed rail further includes a rail portion that extends from the leg portion and upwardly to and beyond the sleeping surface of the bed. The rail portion forms the rail that prevents the child from rolling out of bed.
A bed rail is intended to provide a safe sleeping environment, particularly for a child. However, the leg portion tends to work its way out from between the mattress and the box spring. As the leg portion works its way out, a gap is created between the side of the mattress and the rail portion of the bed rail. Children have rolled off the bed, have fallen into the gap, and have been entrapped between the bed rail and side of the mattress.